


Where i win

by Ynius



Series: A fem Hikaru series [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, during the hokuto cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came. The Hokuto Cup. Now that Hikaru is a pro, she can enter. She meets new players and old friends as she wins through the Asia cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where i win

It's been four years since Hikaru became a pro. Now, at sixteen, she grew in a beautifull young woman.

She still wears kimonos, and she still has a bamboo umbrella with her. But her go has grown stronger. 

She still played with Akira-san. When his father was hospitalized, and his mother was trying to be strong, Akira-who was left alone- was consoled by Hikaru. They played games, went to the park, sleep over at each other, and vizited Kouyo-san.

Now that he was feeling better, he announced his retirement. Akira moved from home too. Hikaru and Ichikawa-san made sure that he had what to eat and helped him when in need.

The rumons about the Hokuto Cup were true. Akira and Hikaru got a seat on the team. When they found out who the other teammate and their trainer will be, they both remained speechless.

A kansai boy their age, and Kurata 7-dan. A weird combination.

Akira invited Yashiro-his third teammate- to stay with him, as to not pay a hotel and play much more games. When she heard, Hikaru showed in his doorstep with a bag and a smile.

"I am going to stay here too." Then went to the other guest room. Akira never got a saying in that.

"Hikaru-san...sorry for asking, but what is the relationship between you two?"

"Hm? Well, where would be the fun? You have to guess."

"Hikaru-san! You can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

"We are two boys! And you are a girl. Did Sai-san even let you?"

"Yes. He let me. He asked me to say hello. And it's not the first time i stayed overnight."

"Yes, but-"

"And God knows that you can't cook to save your life. I am sure that Yashiro-san can't either."

"Spot on."

"There. See? What would the men do without a woman?" Asked in mock frustration Hikaru, with a hand on her cheek.

"Only at go it's seems i can beat you sometimes."

"I am glad you know that." She patted Akira's cheek. Yashiro looked at them like an alien was in front of him.

Thwy played and eaten. That night however, no one could sleep. Their meet in the dinner room.

"You too?"

"Yeah. Both of you huh?"

"Let's play a game."

They played still the sun was up. Then Kurata came.

"Whoa! Yashiro, did the royals make you play still you collapsed?"

"No...we couldn't sleep."

"Where are the royals?"

"Touya-san is putting Hikaru-san in bed."

"I see. Well. I will have to wait for another chance."

"What for?" Asked Akira.

"Morning. To tell you about the team that Koreea will send."

"Kore...ea?" Asked sleepy a female voice.

"Hikaru-san? Why are you awake?"

"I heard you leaving. Then i woke up. So? What about Koreea?"

"Ah, yes. The third board isn't so awesome. But the second and the first board are something to look out. The first board is Ko Yeong-ha. The second is Hong Suyeong."

"...suyeong?" Asked Hikaru confused.

"Oh? Do you know him, hime?"

"I...yes. We played four years ago. I beat him. But to think we would play together...."

"As expect of Hime. Then, Touya will be the first board and Yashiro will be the third."

"Yes."

"Then,i am leaving!"

"Boy. Dress up. I will take you somewhere."

"Hikaru-san? Where?"

"To my special place. We will have a long trip. I am calling my driver."

"Driver?"

"You will see."

After ten minutes, a taxi was parked and waiting for the person who called.

"Kawai-san!"

"Oh, Hime-sama! Been a while! Where to?"

"The usual place. Kawai-san. These are Touya Akira and Yashiro Kiyoharu. They are my teammates to the Hokuto Cup."

"Ohh! Nice to meet you, pro-sans! I am the super taxi driver Kawai! I am the personal driver of Hime-sama!"

"Hikaru-san. Who in the world did you found a personal driver?"

"I beat him. He offered. Simply as that."

"I see. But where are we going?"

"To Shuusaku's grave."

"In Kyoto?!"

"No! It's too far. We are going to the Tokyo one. The memorial one."

"Why there?"

"I said so, didn't i? That is my special place. Last night we didn't get to sleep. Maybe after paying respect to him we will get more sleep."

In half of hour they arrived. Hikaru asked Kawai to wait there and they went to the memorial stone.

"Torajiro-san. It's been a while since i've visited you. These are my teammates in the international tornament. Touya Akira and Yashiro Kiyoharu. My brother regrets that he can't come here more often, but his pro schedule is full."

"Hikaru-san?"

"Since little, me and my brother loved Torajiro-san's play. We often went to his grave. His real one. We payed our respect before a grand event. Before a grand match. We talk with him often. Call us crazy, but i know that Torajiro-san is looking after me and brother. The Hokuto Cup is coming. For Torajiro-san, i will win and make Japan pround of the go that was inspired from his play."

The boys introduced themselfs and payed their respect. After they left, with Hikaru in front, the boys turned to look one last time, and they faintly saw a transparent person. He was waving after them. The boys stopped and after blinking, the figure dissapeared.

"T-touya..."

"Y-yes, Yashiro?"

"T-that was..."

"Our imagination! I am sure!"

"Right?"

"What's with you? Did you saw Torajiro's ghost or something?"

"Hikaru-san! Never joke about that!"

"What? But i wasn't-"

"Let's go!"

Three days later, the trio was in a hotel. The opening ceremony would begin soon.

The boys were dressed in dark suits, while Hikaru was in a red kimono. This time, she had on the kimono purple butterflies. Her hair was in a loose pony tail on her back, similar to how her brother wears his hair sometimes.

"Hikaru-san!" A voice rang in the hall. Heads turned to a boy who ran toward the trio.

Hikaru smiled gladly as she hugged the boy.

"Suyeong! It's been some time! How have you been?"

"I was well! Thank you very much! It's good see you too."

"Hikaru-san?"

"Ah, Akira-san. This here is Hong Suyeong. I meet him in the salon that Yun-sensei often goes to."

"Nice to meet you, Touya Akira."

"Ah, the same. This here is our third teammate, Yashiro Kiyoharu."

"Nice to meet you."

"By the way, Suyeong..."

"Yes?"

"From when do you speak japanese?"

"Ah. I learned a little after i returned to Koreea."

"Why?"

"I...wanted to propely tell you my name...." he said in a blushing face.

"My, you're soo cute!" She squaled as he hugged the boy again.

The boy caught the red face and thought simultaniously "ah...he has a crush her."

"Suyeong!" A voice called.

"Ah, Yeong-ha! Sorry. He's my teammate."

"Go on."

Suyeong talked for some minutes to that player, who turned to the girl. He walked toward her and spoke in koreean.

"Nice to meet the girl that Suyeong had talked about for the past four years. I am Ko Yeong-ha."

Suyeong was at a distance so he couldn't translate, and Akira was glaring a little at him. Hikaru, meanwhile, stared at him and after a smile, she replied in a perfect koreean accent.

"I am honored to be introduced to the koreean best go player from the new generation. My name is Fujiwara Hikaru." She said in a perfect bow.

"Hikaru-san...you speak koreean?"

"My brother made me learn chinese and koreean when i was little. It pays off well, i think."

"Tell me, Fujiwara. Who is your idol in go?" Asked Yeong-ha.

"Shuusaku, of course. My play is based on it."

"I see. Are you the first board?"

"No. I will play Suyeong. Akira-san is the first."

"Akira? Touya Akira, you mean?"

"Yes. Akira-san."

"Nice to meet you, Ko Yeong-ha. I am Touya Akira."

"I see. I was expecting something else..."

"I am sorry to dissapoint you. But me, Yashiro and Hikaru, have to get ready."

"Eh?" Asked Hikaru. She knew that they were waiting for Kurata-san.

Akira took Hikaru's hand and told Yashiro to follow him. After bowing once, they leaved.

Ko Yeong-ha was intriguated. That girl was smart, beatifull and good at go, by her hands he could tell.

"Yeong-ha. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, Suyeong."

"Akira. Akira!"

"What?" He asked a little frustated.

"Let go of my hand. It hurts."

"Sorry..."

"Yashiro, sorry but can you let us for a second?"

"Of course."

"Akira. What happened?"

"He looked at you wrong..."

"Yeong-ha? And? A lot of people had looked at me the wrong way. Why get angry at him?"

"Just...because."

"Akira. I am yours. You are my boyfriend. I am your girlfriend. Then don't let him get at you. If you can't concentrated, then i am going to play him."

"No!"

"Then put yourself together! You are Touya Akira! I am Fujiwara Hikaru. He is Ko Yeong-ha. After this, i probably won't see him again. After this, it will be just us two. Like before. Got it?"

"Yes...."

"Good." She kissed him gently on lips, but he pushed against her. He was a little angry that she didn't mind that kind of attention, before he reminded himself that she was a beauty even as a child. He hit himself mentaly. What this girl makes of him...

He separated as both were panting. He kissed softly her head. They waited for a while to regain their breath then separated as they returned to the hall.

Akira's eyes meet with Yeong-ha's eyes. Thebother smirked as Akira put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Akira...?"

"Let me do this. Before i kiss you in front of everyone. I want him to see that you are mine. To not get wild ideeas."

"My, Akira-san... possesive much?"

"You would be the same if some girl would eye me, right?"

"No. Because i know that you are mine. You know that too. You just refuse to see it."

"...shut up...."

A cruckle from Hikaru turned some heads toward them. Especially girls. Hikaru frowned as she held Akira's arm.

"Jealous much?"

"Shut up. They are staring at you."

A brave counter girl approached them with two flowers. Blushing, she asked.

"Do you want help with the flowers?"

Both of them smiled and said.

"No. It's alright." They took each a flower.

"Akira, please."

"Yes."

They turned to each other and Akira put his flower to her kimono heart side.

 "Hikaru, your turn."

"Yes."

He leaned over her as Hikaru put the flower in his suit coat.

The counter girl blushed when Hikaru looked at her from the corner of her eyes, then she smiled slyly when she hugged Akira. That woman leaved ashamed.

"Was it nessesary?" Asked Akira returning the hug.

"As nessesary as it was the shoulder thing with Yeong-ha."

"Then it's acceptable. Let's go."

"Yes."

They turned to Yashiro and Kurata as they looked at them confused.

"Hime, what was that?"

"Oh, just a little warning."

"Ahh! Someone is jealous, isn't it?"

"Maybe. But i am not the only one."

"Hm? Oh, Touya-kun? Something to share?"

"Nothing. Just for some people who are full of themselfs."

Two days later the games finished. Japan had won all it's games. Even with Koreea.

"Hikaru! Akira-kun!"

"Sai!"

"Congratulations! I am very pround of both of you!"

"Sai-san..."

"Hm?"

"Maybe it's a little late, but i am dating Hikaru. I ask for your blessing!" Akira bowed in front of everyone. Some gasped, some were silently screaming.

Sai looked surprized for a second. Then he smiled again and said happy.

"Oh, just that? Of course! You have my blessing. I waited for this, you know?"

"You did...?"

"Of course! I hoped from before you even meet!"

The weekly go wrote the next day about how Japan won and the prince and princess of go announced their relationship. The picture was of both of them hugging in the hall.


End file.
